Blood And Tears Rated M
by RainbowFez
Summary: WARNING: depicts Rape and Murder in detail Read at your own risk Chase is being beaten by Trent and this time he takes it too far.


**WARNING: RAPE & MURDER**

* * *

first off there is depticted murder and rape. Do not read f you aren't ok with that. If you dont want to witness the rape and murder read my rated T version. It is stll brutal but you dant actually see it hapening. Please Review

Chase curled himself into a ball in the wheelchair stall in the boy's bathroom. Blood puddled around him, and stained the walls. It had been worse today. Trent had been angry. Some of his students had been acting like punks. Unfortunately, at least Trent thought so, he couldn't hit the teens. So he took his anger out on Chase, which was the norm. Now that the world knew they were bionic Trent knew he could heal. He used his tube but it was all the same. He'd come to school each day looking as good as new so Trent took advantage of that. And Chase let it happen because it was what he deserved.

Chase grabbed onto the toilet seat to help himself stand. He only got half way through before tumbling down again. With a crack his forehead hit the ground. He vaguely realized there was too much blood before passing out. When he awoke his wounds were crudely wrapped in now red gauze. Someone had patched him up, not enough to help but enough to keep him alive.

With hope Chase pushed himself onto his butt. The floor was still puddled in blood. It made Chase sick. There was so much. How could someone survive that much blood loss? It must have been his bionics. That had to be what was holding him together. Any normal human would have died. With a groan Chase touched his fingers to the back of his head. His skull was definitely cracked and whoever patched him up didn't bother to wrap it.

"Where am I?" Chase asked the darkness. He tried to enhance his eyesight but he was too week to use his bionics, even his enhanced senses. Wherever he was it was pitch black He used his hands to feel around.

"You're still in the bathroom" A voice said chilling Chase to the core.

"T-Trent" Chase stuttered, fear evident in his voice. He flinched back as the teacher moved into eyesight.

"I'm glad you're awake" Trent smiled, his teeth white against his darkened face. Chase moaned and tried to stand. "No!" Trent shouted making chase flinch. Chase's body began to shake. What was going on? "I've always wondered why you let me do this to you" Trent said, curiosity in his cold tone. He turned and began to pace the stall, disappearing and reappearing in the darkness. "You can kill me but you just sit there. You could have tied today" Trent's smile widened. "I wanted to see if you died. But you didn't. It's depressing" Trent sighed. "I was hoping to see a lifeless corpse all covering in blood and bruises. I was going to break your dead bones over and over again. Then drag you're body out to the forest and leave you to rot. I thought about feeding you to my dogs but they deserve better" HE said all this with a wistful smile on his face.

"Then why did you…" Chase tried to ask, his voice rough.

"Shut the fuck up" Trent shouted, his voice echoing around the school. "Don't worry you won't live long. I just wanted you awake for this" He chuckled. "And your too week to fight me off even if you wanted to" Chase's eyes flashed with anger. It was true. He could barely stand.

"What's t-this" Chase, breathed out. He couldn't move when the man came closer.

"This" Trent growled. He grabbed Chase's broken body with one strong arm and lifted him off the ground and slapped his lips into Chase's. Chase gasped, trying to wriggle away but he could barely move. He couldn't fight. When a tongue slipped in his mouth Chase did the only thing he could think of. He bit down. Trent shouted in pain and slammed his back against the wall. Chase let out a gasp of pain. "Don't you dare" Trent growled, face inches from Chase. "I will kill you. I will kill you right now and I promise it will be one hundred times more painful than if you cooperate. Understand!" Chase nodded. IT felt like his back had broken. It felt like everything had broken. Tent slammed his lips against Chase's again.

Trent forced his tongue in. Chase tasted like blood and tears. It made him so horny. He felt his dick grow. He bit down on Chase's lower lips and licked the blood that came from the cut. Chase whimpered softly.

Chase felt frozen as Trent's tongue violently probed his mouth. It was like he wasn't in his body anymore. HE could feel the hand pulling his hair and teeth being duck into his neck but it was like it wasn't happening to him. Trent took pleasure in digging his teeth in Chase's flesh over and over again. But it was getting boring. He needed release. He needed his dick in chase's pretty little bloody mouth. Chase screeched as he was dropped. The bionic boy looked up at Trent with the most beautiful eyes pleading for help.

"Suck me" Trent commanded. Chase didn't move. "I said suck me." Trent gripped the back of Chase's scull and dug his finger down. Chase screamed. "Now suck me" Trent growled. Chase nodded and shakily kneeled properly. Trent was quick with unbuckling his belt. He let his pants fall to reveal a dick that matched his personality. It was at least eleven inches big and three inches thick. Chase thought only black guys were this big. His hesitation received him a slap across the back of his head. Chase opened his mouth and took the thing in his mouth. His jaw hurt so he tried to take it slow. Trent didn't like that though. He grabbed the sides of Chases head and rammed his dick as far as it could go. Chase gagged as the process repeated itself. Chase felt tears falling from his eyes. He whimpered, the sound being muffled by Trent's loud grunting.

"Oh fuck" Trent growled. "You're mouth so small" He hissed. "Look at me fag" Chase's eyes looked up. Trent's face was contorted in glee. Chase had never seen someone smile so big. It made the tears grow louder. When Trent had his full he pulled out of Chase's mouth. Chase sighed in relief, eyes flooding with the last light inside him. Trent shook his head and smirked. He grabbed Chase's Shirt and ripped it in two. Then he pushed Chase chest first into the hard floor. Chase cried out. He wanted to run but knew it was no use.

Trent ripped his jeans off, causing his legs to sear in pain. Trent smiled at Chase's tight ass. "Ever been fucked before" Trent whispered in Chase's ear. The boy shook his head.

"Good" Trent laughed. "Then this is going to hurt a lot more than it could have. Laughing Trent got on top of chase, lining his dick up to his ass. He gripped chase and used as much strength as he could to ram into him. Unfortunately it only got half in. At least Chase was screaming. He screamed like a girl, a pathetic little girl. Trent smiled he was so glad he'd gone through with this. Killing Chase just wouldn't be as much fun. "God you're tight" He growled, using all his strength to thrust deeper and deeper. Chase's broken body squirmed as best as it could. When Trent finally got completely in he stayed still. Chase was screaming his sweet, sexy screams, and Trent was savoring the moment. This wasn't going to last much longer. And so he continued, choosing to use his fist to hit every bruise or cut, He wanted chase to feel the full amount of his wrath.

"I'm not going to last much longer" Trent hissed. "So don't worry it'll end soon. HE felt his dick shiver. He didn't want it to end. He wanted Chase to scream for the rest of his life. Of course that would happen but it would have been nice if it lasted longer. With a groan Trent slammed one last time into Chase. As he came he gripped the back of Chase's head and slammed it down as hard as he could. There was a terrible crunching sound And Trent felt his orgasm end. With a small smile Trent pulled out. He dressed, not looking once at Chase, not until he was able to flip on the bathroom lights. Only then did Trent turn to admire his work. The blood sparkled scarlet in the dim light. Trent was happy. Finally he was content. It had been a long day and he really needed a release.

Maybe he should think about following more of his students into bathroom. With a smile Trent exited the bathroom, whistling as he walked to his car.

Thank you for reading. Please review. DO NOT REVIEW ABOUT HOW THIS WRONG YOU WERE WARNED


End file.
